


In a Letter

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is gone, and Tooru has useless instances of 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Could I have made this a cute fluff piece? Absolutely. Did I? No. Am I sorry? Not even a little bit.

The letters are buried beneath his socks, they're kept in neat envelopes and tied in several bundles with frayed blue ribbons.

He reads them less frequently than he used to, but they still mean the same. He still tears up a little when the familiar handwriting swims into view. The pictures that were in the envelope with them still rattle around, but he doesn't have the heart to look at them. Even after so long.

The first few months had been the worst of it. He'd take one look at Fuyumi and see only Hajime's eyes staring back at him. She's a spitting image, Fuyumi. Hajime's eyes, Hajime's smile, his laugh, and even his hands. She talks like him to, pronounces her words the same, uses some of his phrases just as easily as she breathes.

It's not her fault, Tooru knows she isn't her father, she's Fuyumi. Iwaizumi Fuyumi, of course, but she's her own person. She has some of her mother's features as well, it makes it a little easier.

Fuyumi knows about the letters, he's read some to her, pieces of them anyways. But he keeps them to himself for the most part.

Tooru lifts the bundle of letters from beneath his socks. The first ones start off a little stiff. That might be Tooru's fault actually. Kissing a married man at his own wedding is a pretty good way to make a relationship tense. But after a month or so passes on the dates scribbled on the corner of the envelopes, the words flow easily.

Hajime talks about his daughter, and some of the occasions where he's run into their old team. He talks about Tooru visiting more often, about seeing Tobio at an expo in Tokyo, purely by chance. He talks about their time in high school, talks about when they were together.

He says 'I'm sorry', just like he did before. But the words 'I love you' are never actually written in any of the many, many pages Hajime wrote to him. Instead, it's in the small doodles along the bottom or sides of the papers, or in the memories that he chose to write about. It's in the way he begins each letter with nothing but 'Tooru' and ends them with nothing but 'Hajime'.

The letters were never sent though.

When Tooru was helping Fuyumi sort through the house, he found Hajime's old volleyball bag in the back of his closet. Inside were years' worth of letters, all of them addressed to Tooru, all of them unsealed.

And Hajime had never said anything. Not when Tooru visited for Fuyumi's birth, or when he was subsequently named her godfather. Not when Tooru visited for Christmas, or New Years, or birthdays. Or even when he just happened to be in town at the time.

It took a car crash for Tooru to read the letters, and he almost wishes he'd never found them.

But he did, and he's memorized every word.

The last time he heard the words 'I love you' from Hajime was at the wedding, and it certainly wasn't said to him. But he has it written, has proof that Hajime still loved him.

That knowledge is useless however, Hajime is gone. He's gone and Tooru has letters. He's gone and Tooru has Fuyumi.

Hajime is gone, and Tooru has useless instances of 'I love you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of a continuation of 'Not Said to Me', the one where Iwaizumi gets married. So in this one, he and his wife died in a car crash, and Oikawa is the godfather of their daughter, and she ends up living with him.


End file.
